


Stormy Night

by StarvingMe



Series: Inqed Words [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The Inquisitor is afraid of storms, friends are a great comfort, she needs comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/pseuds/StarvingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, a storm yanks Wordsmith out of her sleep, and she finds the Inquisitor's bed empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaidnovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/gifts).



Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating Wordsmith’s room as her eyes opened grudgingly.  The crack of thunder sounded almost immediately after, making her twitch awake as she started to sit up..  The storm had been brewing all day, the clouds hanging heavy in the sky, threatening rain that came down now in a torrential downpour.  Sighing, she forced herself to get up—might as well check on the bird while she was awake...

A quick stroll down the hall and she was standing in the Inquisitor’s room.  The music was off—bless the person that invented auto-off timers—leaving the room in a silent stillness.  Frowning, she strode over to the bed, peering through the nest of pillows and blankets to check on the angel as her heart pounded in her chest.  Pulling the comforter back, she found the bed empty, about to turn and run outside as another flash of lightning lit up the room, the rumbling boom of thunder almost loud enough to cover the soft sound coming from the corner of the room. Turning, she found her, cowering behind the white wicker chair, knees drawn up to her chest as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Another flash of lightning made her jump, blue eyes lifting to look at Wordsmith. Her hair was a wild mess, tears streaking her cheeks as she trembled. The crash of thunder made her cry out again, trying to hide as she covered her ears.

Her memory flicked back for a moment, remembering the angel, flinching and jumping at every little sound, the way her eyes darted around...

“Damn,” she grumbled, reaching out to touch her arm, making her look up again. “Come on,” Wordsmith said, motioning for her to get up. Back on her feet, she was shaking even harder as Wordsmith took her hand, surprised when long fingers laced with hers. Looking at Cass as she trembled, the demon just sighed softly, squeezing her hand before she led her out, headed towards the living room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Halfway through the movie, Wordsmith was caressing the angel's hair as she relaxed against her side. Her focus wasn't even on the terrible plot or the obvious setup, simply smoothing auburn locks as she let her mind wander. After a lull in the awful acting, she glanced over at the angel, watching as she yawned deeply, rubbing her eyes... Smiling, she asked, “So... wanna tell me what it is with you and storms?”

Blue eyes widened in surprise, looking at her as she blinked, then looked away quickly, her face slowly turning red.

“Oh, come on!” Wordsmith said, nudging her friend gently as she smiled as best she could. “You can tell me... Who do I have to tell?”

After a moment, the Inquisitor sighed, looking at her seriously before she murmured, “You'll laugh...”

“Try me,” the demon said, turning her full attention to her.

There was silence, the sounds of the movie filling the room again, blue eyes watching as the girl flirted with the awkwardly sweet guy on the screen. After several minutes, Wordsmith had about given up on finding out, starting to turn away when she heard, “A couple years ago... I... I got struck by lightning...”

Blinking, she was at a loss for words before she managed to sputter, “You... wait, you... _what?_ ” She started to chuckle, the laugh dying in her throat at the hurt look in the angel's eyes as their gazes met. There was a long and serious silence before they both burst into laughter, Cass's face turning a bright shade of red as she hit her giggles behind her hands.

“I know, I know!” she cried, shaking her head. “They calculated the odds upstairs once, with as fast as I was flying, about getting hit at just the right moment... I crashed so hard, made his huge crater... It took a month for me to recover in that hole...”

Grinning at that, Wordsmith couldn't help nudging her slightly, “Well, that's what you get for flying into a storm!”

“The worst part,” the angel said, shaking her head at that, “was the fact that everyone in Heaven knew... and it was just one great big joke for a hundred years...” Sighing deeply, her shoulders slumped a little, eyes distant. “... I love the rain,” she added quietly. “But the thunder rolls, and I just remember for a second, and...” Shaking her head a little, she looked tiredly to Wordsmith, smile a little shaky. “Sorry... Did I wake you?”

For a moment, she debated telling her she did, even though it wasn't the truth... Shaking her head a little, she gave a small smile. “Nah... The storm got me up... Scaredy angel just kept me up.” Her chuckle rang through the room at the Inquisitor's indignant look, the both of them smiling as they relaxed together in a comfortable sort of silence.


End file.
